


Nightmares & Confessions

by i_hate_everything_except_fandoms



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_hate_everything_except_fandoms/pseuds/i_hate_everything_except_fandoms
Summary: When Abby goes to Gibbs after having a nightmare, confessions are made.





	Nightmares & Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NCIS fanfic so I hope that the characters seem believable. Hope you enjoy it!

Gibbs was down in his basement, working on his boat (as usual) when Abby came down the steps.  
"Hey, Abbs," he called softly to her, looking at his clock and then up in her direction, "it's 2:30 AM, what's up?"  
"I had a nightmare," Abby told him.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Gibbs asked, watching her with concern before gesturing to a chair in the corner if the room - his way of telling her to sit.  
"Yeah..." came Abby's tentative reply.

She moved over to the chair, sitting down as Gibbs walked towards her, perching on the edge of the foundation for his boat. He waited silently, knowing she would tell him when she was ready. After a while, Abby finally spoke.  
"I saw you get murdered, Gibbs," she said, tears forming in her eyes, "it was horrible. There was blood everywhere and-"  
"Shhh, Abbs, I'm okay, it's okay," Gibbs told her reassuringly, pulling her into a hug.  
"Can I stay down here and help you work on the boat?" she asked, sniffing quietly.  
"Sure," Gibbs answered.  
"Thanks."

Gibbs returned to his work, this time teaching Abby what to do to make sure that the wood was completely smooth. It was getting warm down in the basement so Gibbs shrugged off his polo shirt, chucking it onto the work bench behind them. Whilst Gibbs was doing this, Abby let her eyes wander across his body, taking in all his muscles - particularly his biceps, as she wondered what it would feel like to run her hands along them. She couldn't help but love him; whenever he came down into her lab, whenever he gave her a kiss on the cheek, whenever he told her she'd done a good job, she just got this beautiful, warm, snuggly feeling inside and it made her want to-  
"Abbs?"  
Gibbs' voice brought Abby back to present where he was looking at her intently with some confusion showing up on his expression.  
"Are you alright?"  
"What? Oh... yeah, I'm fine," she replied, trying not to sound suspicious.  
"If you say so..." murmured Gibbs sceptically.

The two of them continued their work on the boat without anymore awkward questions until around 3:30, when Gibbs finally decided that they (or at least, Abby) should try to get some sleep. Abby agreed and they headed up out of the basement and into the living room.  
"I'll take the sofa, Abbs. You can head upstairs and sleep there," Gibbs spoke.  
"Gibbs... I'd feel a little safer if you were up there too," she confessed. Seeing the look on her face, Gibbs couldn't say no.  
"Okay," he relented pretty much immediately, "come on, then."  
"Thanks," Abby murmured as she felt her tiredness starting to weigh her down.

They made their way upstairs to Gibbs' room, or at least what had been his room. He paused at the doorway, painful memories beginning to resurface themselves. He didn't have long to think on them however, because Abby was talking to him.  
"Can I borrow one of your shirts, Gibbs?"  
"Yeah, sure. You can change in the bathroom," he told her, indicating to it with his head as he grabbed one of his shirts.  
"Thank you, my silver-haired fox," she replied as she disappeared inside the bathroom with the shirt.

Gibbs sighed as he sat down on the bed, trying to push Abby's words out of his mind. She didn't mean anything by it, he told himself, getting angry. He knew deep down that he couldn't help it, that he couldn't help loving her. He also knew that she would never want anyone like him and quite frankly, she deserved someone so much better. To try to take his mind off it, he decided to get into something more comfortable. 

He was half changed when Abby returned from the bathroom.   
"Oh, uh... sorry Gibbs!" Abby stammered out, blushing slightly at the sight of his strong, bare upper body in front of her.  
Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he replied, "Don't worry, Abbs. It's okay."  
He reached back onto to the bed to grab a t-shirt, aware that Abby's eyes were scanning across his torso, observing every curve. When he looked back at her, however, her eyes were focused on his face.  
"You ought to get some sleep now, Abby," he told her after a while.  
"Yeah," she agreed, wandering over to the bed before snuggling down and rolling over to look at Gibbs, who was stood next to the bed.  
"Hey Gibbs?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you," she voiced.  
"You're welcome, Abbs. Now get some sleep."

She nodded.

"One last thing, YOU need to sleep too," the Mistress of Darkness told him, patting the bed next to her. He looked at her, surprised, but came to join her nonetheless, lying down on the bed. He settled himself down alongside Abby, allowing her to roll over into his arms. She yawned, finally letting tiredness cosume her. The last thing Abby said before sleep took hold was:  
"Gibbs... I love you."  
"I love you too, Abbs," he told her, tilting her head up towards him so he could kiss her on the lips. Abby kissed him back. 

The two fell asleep, happier about having got their feelings out in the open at last.


End file.
